Bad luck-Good luck
by Homucifer
Summary: What happens when a pony and human who have the worst luck come together?


first pony fic.

This is my first fic here as you can clearly tell. If you don't like it, oh well, I don't care. I have made some Madoka ones in the past, some really bad, some decent. On a separate note, my motivation to write this _fabulous_ story came from extreme boredom. Would probably be better with an OC but I hate them so I'll stick with my favorite of the mane 6. No, the character isn't based on me so don't ask.

My name is Justin Grey. 23 Years old working and currently working at a local restaurant. I haven't had the happiest life or the best of luck you could say. I have already tried to commit suicide once and failed. 10 years ago I _had_ a younger sister, of course that was right when the shit hit the fan.

After our way home from Christmas, we got into a car accident and were unable to retrieve her before the car exploded. I fell into a severe depression after that and never came out of it. Several years later, my parents business which was on top of the world, plummeted and filed for bankruptcy. Predictably, 3 years ago, they also died. In a car accident.

Of course I'm not doing very well as anyone can guess. Cannot pay all the bills by myself and am close to losing the house. So I am _literally losing everything_. So who can blame me for trying to kill myself? After my enormous shifts each day, I usually go to the park around 8PM just to get fresh air. I usually see several people walking with their ponies or other pets.

Most of the time, I start to feel sorry for myself whenever I see _happy_ couples walking around. But lately I have been seeing one lonely homeless pony living in a box. Of course it was sad but after what I have been through, I couldn't feel sorry for her. Every once in a while I did see her leave with a random guy though.

"No... That can't be."

I decided to mind my own business and go home. I ate, took a shower and went to bed. I woke up at about 5AM to go to work and got back at around 6PM. Despite my long hours, I'm nowhere near close to paying them _so why bother_? I'm several months away from losing the house anyway and then I really would hit the absolute bottom. I'm basically _buying time_ as you could call it.

I yet again went to the park at the same time to follow my regular routine. Again I see the homeless pony leaving with another guy. I couldn't ignore my curiosity this time and followed them far behind. After about 20 or so minutes they finally stopped in some sort of a alley. After a few minutes I started to hear some crying. I creep down and looked into the alley.

"Bitch! Stop crying!"

She couldn't stop crying, I can't imagine why...

The guy finally got annoyed and punched her as hard as he could in her face and seemed to knock her out, hopefully anyway.

"Much fucking better now."

After the 10 or so minutes of fuc... raping her, he finally stopped.

"You weren't worth anywhere near the $20 I was promised."

"Here is $3 and I'm being generous."

He started to leave so I ran and hid before he could see me. After he left I went to see what kind of shape she was in and it was far worse than I could imagine. She had bruises and horrific scars all over her body. Her horn was broken in half and cracked, her wings were also destroyed and completely dysfunctional and she'd probably never be able to fly again.

Her front right hoof was also clearly broken bending in a completely different direction then it should. I wouldn't be surprised if the others were as well or at least dislocated. What boggled my mind the most is how the hell is she alive? Or _why_ does she want to be...? She is clearly a prostitute but what kind is she that takes all this abuse? Is it _really_ worth the money?

I didn't actually think it was possible but I actually felt sorry for her. Really sorry and that is surprising even more since she isn't human. I doubt there is any point reporting this to the police since they don't care anywhere near as much for ponies as they do for humans and she is a prostitute. I really do want to do something but I would rather not get involved with this.

"Ple...ase he..lp me."

"Holy shit!"

She scared the shit out of me.

"I do, I really want to but I don't want to get involved with you!"

She was mumbling something while I ran home.

"I'm sorry! I really am!"

After about 20 minutes I got home panting heavily from running.

"Ha ah ha ah ha"

I went straight to bed after that. Or tried to anyway. I couldn't concentrate at all while at work. I couldn't get her out of my head and I have never felt shittier in my life.

"I knew I should have done something..."

"Um sir? Did you get our order?"

"Huh? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I couldn't sleep last night so I'm a little out of it, can you repeat it?"

That happened a few times today and the manager was asking questions and I told him the same horse shit excuse as the customer and I would be fine tomorrow. After yesterday, there was no way I could go back to the park, at least for today that is. If she is still alive by some miracle I'm sure she'll notice but probably not care. The next few days continue as usually expect I still cannot get her out of my head.

I decided to finally man up and go to the park after a week. I walked there slowly worried if I would see her or not, mostly if she was alive or not. I sit down on my normal bench as always and don't see her box she usually is in. I sat there for almost 2 hours hoping I'd would see her just so I could at least apologize. I don't know if I could live with myself if she did actually die despite just being a prostitute.

I didn't have work tomorrow so I decided to walk to the alleyway we were in the other day. I get there after about 20 minutes or so and surprisingly enough she isn't there.

"No one ever comes back here so she actually might be alive."

I breathed a slight sigh of relief for once. After I started to head back, I heard a painful noise coming from another alley nearby. I rush as fast as I can to see who it is, luckily it was her and even better she was _alone_. I run up to her to examine her and see what happened. Somehow it was even worse then before which I didn't think was possible. Her bruises were even more severe and completely bathed in semen, she looked like she was on life support.

I think when she looked up to see who it was, she gave up hope instantly. Of course who the hell could blame her? She clearly could not have been doing this rough stuff since she started, she wouldn't have survived a week. I didn't have a choice but to call an ambulance.

I carried her out to the alley so it was easier for them to get her. Of course trying to avoid any of the semen that was on her. Around 10 minutes they finally came.

"Are you with her? Do you _need_ to come to the hospital with her?"

I paused, thinking what I should do. I decided to do the right thing for once since I owed it to her at least.

"Yes, I think I do."

After about another 10 minutes we arrived at the _pony specified_ hospital. She was rushed to the ER and sent to another room to be treated.

I sat there waiting for about 3 hours for a response from a doctor. Some guy finally came up to me.

"Are you Justin Grey?"

"Yes? Do you finally have news? I have been here for over 3 fucking hours."

"Come down sir, it's not our fault we're busy"

"..."

"First of all, so you know the patients name? It would help greatly."

"No, I just found her on the ground she couldn't talk."

"That makes it more difficult but we'll get it eventually. But to the main point, she _was_ in critical condition but will live. Of course she'll need _extensive_ surgery if she wants to fix her horn and wings which isn't cheap."

"At least she'll live."

"Anyway, it was quite obvious she was _heavily_ beaten and raped so a police report will need to be filed."

"So I take it you think I'm the guy who jerked off _that much_ on her and beat the shit out of her? Then for some reason tried to save her?"

"No, of course not but it's required you give your statement to the police regardless."

After that, some pretty buff, good looking police officer came up to me to take the statement. He looked annoyed, he'd rather be out kicking some bad guys asses then wasting it on ponies. I told him basically everything I knew but left out that I ran away the first time. I also told him she was a prostitute which I hope didn't make me sound suspicious.

"And why exactly were you in that alleyway anyway? It doesn't seem like someone would go to have fun."

"I go to the park every day and since I didn't have work the next day I decided to stay longer and walk around. I walked _past_ the alleyway and heard some weird noises and when I got closer it sounded like coughing so I went to investigate."

"Hmm."

Shit. I hope he bought that. It's half true so it should be good enough.

"I think that should be good enough. For now anyway."

After that the doctor approached me and said he will call me tomorrow when I should come in. I called a taxi and went home. I got home and was unbelievably exhausted but was finally able to sleep.

I sleep until about 3PM until I got a call telling me to come to the hospital. I rush over there to see what they have to say to me.

I get there and unbelievably, I didn't have to wait 3 fucking hours this time. After about 10 minutes he gets me and takes me to her room.

"So...? Is she still doing well?"

"Yes. She is still sleeping and probably still will for a while, however there is bad news."

"Uh-oh..."

Not like I didn't see this coming... There is always bad news.

"She'll need to stay here for about 5 days to fully recover and be released."

"That's good?"

"But seeing as she is homeless."

Shit, I completely forgot.

"She has _no_ insurance"

"Oh dear..."

"If someone, which it looks like it's you, doesn't pay, we will be forced to release her immediately."

I can't say that's wrong or you're a asshole because they need to make money and let's be honest, she is just a _useless_ _prostitute_.

"She doesn't have any family or friends?"

"We did a background check on her a few hours ago and all her relatives are deceased."

Holy shit... Her life is worse then mine, I didn't think it was possible.

"Oh dear... What is her name anyway? I never really got to talk to her."

"I almost forgot, my apologies, it is "Twilight Sparkle"."

"I see."

"But I'm surprised such a _rare breed of pony _is out prostituting herself like that even if her entire family is gone."

"Yeah, you're right, I didn't even notice that."

"Back to the main subject, I take it you _won't_ be paying for her since you don't even know her."

Of course any sane person would laugh and say no. I do have money saved up, but it's just for fun stuff I want, it's nowhere near enough to pay my bills so might as well enjoy what I have while it lasts.

"How much is it exactly?"

The doctor looked surprised that I even bothered asking which you can't blame him.

"For 5 days... $8689.30"

"Holy shit that's a lot."

"I take it that's a no?"

It seemed like I was wasting his time now and wanted to leave.

"No, I'll do it."

Guy probably shit himself after actually hearing that. I'm guessing he never heard of a guy paying for some worthless prostitute let alone someone they never met.

"Oh... Ok then, follow me to the front desk."

I'm also baffled I blew over 8 grand on basically nothing but it's not like I have anything to lose. Luckily healthcare for ponies are just a fraction of what they are for humans or it would have been game over for her.

"Ok sir, she'll be out for a while, we'll call you when you can pick her up."

After that I left. I went home, ate lunch and relaxed the rest of the day. I was nervous of what I would do with her when the five days are up. We'll just have to wait see. I went to bed earlier than normal and woke up for work.

After the usual stressful days of work, I got the phone call to pick her up. I ask my boss to leave work early for an emergency and he says of course. I rush over and get called out by a nurse instantly and was directed to her room.

"Justin, hello. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, is she doing good doctor?"

"Oh yes, she is perfectly fine to go home now. She is a little out of it from the last drugs we gave her but she should be back to normal in a few hours. There is some medication I strongly recommend you pick up for her and if you have insurance it shouldn't be a problem."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Then I'll just write up the prescriptions up for you and you can pick them up tomorrow here."

After I got everything sorted out we were finally able to go home. I carried her from the car to the upstairs guest bedroom. It felt even more bizarre having not only a pony in but anyone in my house since no one has entered since my parent's death 3 years ago. I put the blanket on her and went downstairs to take a shower.

He never did say if she woke up in the 5 days I was away. That asshole better not have just slapped a carcass onto me. I heard some loud banging noise above me. I quickly turned off the shower, got my clothes on and ran upstairs. I see that she just fell off the bed which might not sound serious but her body is still in _serious _condition.

"Jesus Christ, be more careful."

"What am I doing here?"

"I brought you here? You have been in the hospital for 5 days."

"I don't remember any of that!"

That asshole really didn't wake her, guess he didn't want to deal with all this horse shit either.

"Why am I here? With YOU?"

"I saved your ass! You should be thanking me."

"Why should I? You left me that one time?"

"Uh… yeah. Not this time. So calm the hell down! You shouldn't be moving in the first place, look at yourself."

"Hmph…"

"Who do you think PAID for those medical bills of yours? I think I deserve a thanks?

"Phh, it couldn't cost that much?"

"Over $8,500."

"Oh….well…. Why were you so stupid to waste your money on some prostitute?"

"I don't know, the same reason you let those dudes rape and beat the shit out of you?"

She stayed silent after that. She clearly was hiding her real feelings while acting though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine. I think I should get some rest so please leave and thank you for helping me."

"But what abo…"

SLAM! She slammed the door in my face.

"I fucked that up…."

I headed downstairs to do my other chores and I could hear her crying her eyes out.

"Oh my goodness. I really blew it. Why was it such a sensitive topic if she _let _them do it to her?"

"I guess I'll just make dinner for her later and leave it by her door."

The long boring bio about the guy I think was necessary due to later in the story so sorry. I think the story is going good so far but the writer's opinion never counts.


End file.
